


Swashbuckling Circus

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Weekend (Oct 23-25, 2015) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costumes, F/F, M/M, Oisuga Week, Oisuga Weekend, Trans Female Character, Transvolleys, bokuroo throw a party, halloween party, male to female trans, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Greeted at the door by an already drunk demon Kuroo, they thanked a displeased looking vampire Tsukishima, when the blonde grabbed his boyfriend and prevented him making any drunken moves.</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/>25 - 10 - 15<br/>oisuga weekend<br/><i>day 3: costumes</i><br/>
            </blockquote>





	Swashbuckling Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 and final day of oisuga word vomit, this time with the fun of halloween and parties. (Also I watched Episode 4 of HQ!! before I wrote the second half of this and bawled at Akaashi). Yep yep this is the final part of oisuga weekend, so enjoy~
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE: Transgender characters (not genderbent) and if there is anything offensive or incorrect, please let me know!**
> 
> Reblog on tumblr [here](http://futakuuchi.tumblr.com/post/131853277861/swashbuckling-circus)

“Ru-chan! Do you think this would work?”

The girl turned to face her partner, long silver hair shimmering in the light as it moved with her. She held a costume in her dainty hands, all periwinkle coloured fabric and white lace.

“A princess dress, Kou-chan?”

Ru-chan, a tall girl with long chocolate brown hair and clear skin, looked the costume over with something akin to disappointment.

“I thought we agreed to be something a little more adventurous.”

Sugawara Koushi ducked her head as a blush bloomed across her cheeks.

After a long journey of hormones, rude and ignorant relatives, being constantly made a mockery and most recently surgery, the two girls had finally made their final step of the transition from man to womanhood.

Finally, in their third year of university, Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa Tooru were legally recognised as female.

And to celebrate the fact, Tooru had  _insisted_  that they attended the huge Halloween party that their friends Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou were holding. It was an open party, complete with the option of bringing your own booze or just helping yourself to whatever the two idiots had lying around.

In Koushi’s opinion (something Tooru found great amusement in laughing at), Bokuto and Kuroo could open up their own bottle shop, with the amount of alcohol they had stashed into their off-campus apartment.

“Kou-chan! Look at this!”

Shaking her head to dispel the fog of thoughts, Koushi scampered over to Tooru and gaped at the outfit the brunette held up for show.

It was a flashy ensemble, a jacket and booty shorts made entirely of red and black sequins with a white corset. Koushi couldn’t help but giggle at the completely enamoured look Tooru had on her face.

“That would suit you, Ru-chan. It would show off your legs really well.”

Tooru grinned widely, almost as if Koushi’s approval was the thing she had been waiting for.

“Alright, I’ll get this then! What about you Kou-chan? Have you found anything?”

The shorter girl shook her head slightly, about to say no when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

It was a pirate costume, complete with sword and feathered hat. Brown, white and maroon in colour, the costume screamed adventurous with maybe just a  _bit too much_  sexy to be considered completely modest.

“Kou-chan, that looks great! You would be an amazing pirate!”

Laughing at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm, Koushi agreed to purchase the pirate costume.

 

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by the time Tooru and Koushi arrived.

Greeted at the door by an already drunk demon Kuroo, they thanked a displeased looking vampire Tsukishima, when the blonde grabbed his boyfriend and prevented him making any drunken moves.

Shouts of tipsy greetings welcomed the two girls into the party and they joined the raucous circle of uni students that surrounded Bokuto, drinks in hand. Sipping on a daiquiri and vodka cruiser respectively, Tooru and Koushi laughed at Bokuto, as he tried to dance along to the random music thumping out of the surround sound system.

Akaashi found them a few minutes after they arrived, bottle of beer in his slim hands. He complimented them on their costume choices and shook his head in mild irritation, as people began shouting requests at the still-dancing Bokuto.

Koushi couldn’t help but feel sorry for both Akaashi  _and_ Tsukishima, knowing they would be the ones to deal with the aftermath of the amusement their partners created. She was sure there’d be plenty of ass kissing by Kuroo and Bokuto for the next few days,  _especially_ if someone throws up.

The silver haired girl shuddered as she remembered the last time it happened.  _Everyone_  had avoided Tsukishima for  _weeks_. Looking around, Koushi sighed in relief as she spotted Kuroo filling a glass with tap water and chugging it down.

At least  _he’d_  be ok. Glancing back to Bokuto, Koushi could only rub Akaashi’s shoulder in sympathy as he huffed knowingly.

Tooru had disappeared into the crowd, presumably to get another drink, so Koushi allowed herself to be swept up into a conversation with Daichi and Kiyoko, both of whom she hadn’t seen since high school.

“Still dating Oikawa then?”

“Yep, she’s getting another drink.”

“You’re both finished transitioning then?”

“Uh, yeah? I mean it doesn’t really  _finish_ , I guess.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Koushi could see the embarrassment on Daichi’s face as the alcohol started to fog his brain-to-mouth filter.

“It’s fine, Daichi. I know you don’t know much about it.”

Kiyoko chuckled as Daichi ducked his head and scurried off without another word.

“Did I offend him?”

Koushi chewed the rim of the cup she held, eyes flitting nervously between Kiyoko and the direction Daichi went.

“I doubt it. You’re just  _really_ pretty now and he got nervous.”

“ _Now_? You mean I  _wasn’t_  pretty before?”

The two girls started to laugh loudly, before Tooru made her way over. Squeezing her way through dancing bodies, the brunette almost lost her top-hat as she stumbled, righting herself just in time to not lose her drink.

“Ru-chan, are you ok?”

Koushi reached out to grab her girlfriend’s arm and brought the taller girl in close. Neither of them missed the way Kiyoko blushed lightly. Tooru smiled and leant closer to the black haired girl.

“It’s been a while, Shimizu Kiyoko, right?”

Kiyoko nodded, blushing harder now as the brunette leaned into her personal space.

Koushi tugged Tooru’s arm lightly, bringing the brunette back to a standing position and out of her former classmate’s space. The silver haired girl could tell that Tooru was already tipsy, even after one drink.

“Come on, Ru-chan. If we stand around we won’t enjoy the party.”

After excusing themselves from Kiyoko, Koushi led her giggling girlfriend into the throng of dancing people. Finding themselves between Kuroo, Tsukishima, Akaashi and Bokuto, Koushi laughed when Tooru planted a sloppy kiss on her nose.

“Let’s turn this party up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Costumes : [oikawa](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/15505/1-1/womens-radiant-ringmaster-costume.jpg) / [suga](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1997550305_1/New-Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-costumes-female-pirate-cosplay-women-s-halloween-costume-MS8989.jpg_640x640.jpg)


End file.
